You Will Always Be My True Love
by KagomeMiko2
Summary: Rating may go up. Inuyasha is the bad guy and kagome is getting married to who?to sesshomaru, what's going on? read&find out, please R&R.UPDATE CH2
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there I'm KagomeMiko2,

This is my second fan fic I hope you like this one. I made inuyasha evil in this fan fic I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha I wish but sadly I don't nor do I own the beautiful sesshomaru.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

My true love

Chapter 1

"After all this time your going to leave me".

" Yes and I'm terribly sorry for this I never meant to hurt you in this matter'

"Actually I knew this was going to happen inuyasha so I'm accepting it because I been meaning to tell you something I'm getting married"

"What did you just say? "

"That I'm getting married, since I knew you were eventually that you were going to leave me then I thought that I should move on with my life so I decided to go and get married with sesshomaru he proposed me marriage and I accepted"

"But kagome you cant you don't love him you love me and I wont let you get married with that bastard"

"What did you expect inuyasha for me to wait for you to make up your mind, well I'm not just going to wait like some idiot, tomorrow morning I'm going to leave with sesshomaru whether you like it or not"

'You will do no such thing! Because you belong to me if I have to chain you up then I will"

" I don't think so maybe I should just leave now"

Kagome started to run away from the man she thought to love so much.

'I know that I will be happy with sesshomaru when I start my new life with him' at least that what kagome thought to herself. As she was running some one's hand grab her shoulder and pulled her to the ground. Kagome could see the man who was now holding her real tight as though he was her owner. Sure enough the moonlight that was bathing them both, she could see the figure and needless to say it was non other than inuyasha. Kagome could see the fury in his eyes, she thought to herself why is he acting this way I know he desired kikyo not me. Kagome's started to cause tears to flow that seemed endless to stop.

"Like I said you belong to me and don't you dare to leave understood?"

"Look inuyasha I don't belong to you I never had and never will besides you already chosen someone, and her name is kikyo, you vowed to her that you will always he there for her, I saw you now let me go! You stupid idiot because I had enough, I just knew that I would never have you because you always went to kikyo"

"Is that who you're leaving to go with my stupid brother?" assumed inuyasha with confidence kagome would stay.

" That's part of the reason I'm leaving".

"Why is there another reason for leaving?"

"Yes I've kind of fallen in love with your brother"

"That cant be th.. That is not true you're lying to me". Inuyasha just couldn't believe what he just heard he was in denial. The only thing he could think was, no you are not in love him you had always been in love with me or so he made himself believe.

'What could inuyasha be thinking' as she thinking at the same time as she lay there on the ground with inuyasha hands still grabbing her tightly.

"Inuyasha hello are you going to let go of me?!"

"Look kagome are you sure you want to leave me?"

"Yes I'm very sure I need to get away from you"

"Fine for now I'm letting you go but I'll go after you when you least expect it". After inuyasha had said that he smiled, but the smile said one thing you cant escape me no matter where you go. With that inuyasha got up and pick kagome up and furthermore left without as so much as a simple good-bye. Kagome was scared she had never seen that side of inuyasha before. Somehow she knew this was the beginning of something terrible.

Suddenly kagome felt a person behind her embracing her with tenderness and care. She recognized him it was the man who she decided to spend her life with non other than ssesshomaru. Kagome was relieved it was him.

"What's wrong?" the man said with his usual serious tone of voice.

"Nothing much its inuyasha he worries me"

"How so"

"Well it seems I don't know a side to him"

"No need to worry for that fool"

"I know it's just…." She trailed of sensing that the change in inuyasha was for the worst.

Somewhere nearby inuyasha stood on a branch watching over the couple embrace in a hug. 'I will not let you have her brother; she belongs to me only either I have her or no one does.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

A/N: Hello there here saying hi KagomeMiko2

I kinda changed my name to love-of light but then I changed it back to KagomeMiko2 really what was the point.

Disclaimer: POCKY! I love POCKY!

**An Interview with Anime Inuyasha and Manga Inuyasha**

Interviewer: Hello Welcome manga and anime inuyasha.

Both enter the stage waving at the crowed

Manga inuyasha: you the man

Anime inuyasha: no you the man

Interviewer: Boys please sit down.

Both sit down in the couch

Interviewer: well this is a question that comes to everyone's mind who is the best inuyasha?

Anime Inuyasha: well that's easy to say it's me of course anyone could know that

Manga inu: excuse me but I think that I am the best inuyasha anyone has ever seen

Anime inu: I don't think so

Interviewer: -­

To be continued….

Now really on with the story.

**You will always be my true love**

By KagomeMiko2

It has been a week since me and sesshomaru got married I can hardly believe that I have married the man that I thought was cold and heartless. But here I am by his side in love with him. But something troubles me its inuyasha somehow he doesn't seem himself lately.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha get off your hurting me. Kagome was pinned to the ground by inuyasha holding on to her wrists. 'Why, why is he doing this he's never been like this I just told him that I was getting married and that I accept the fact that he choose kikyo over me, after all I don't love him anymore' that's all kagome could think of. Inuyasha leaned close to her ear a mere inch away, she could feel his breath as he breathed, she was truly scared of him for she not knew what he was capable of. Inuyasha started to speak he said, "Kagome you belong to me only no one can have you, understood"_

_After that he left. Sesshomaru appeared just them he embraced me as though he would protect me. Suddenly I felt a chill I felt someone was watching and waiting in a corner in the darkness of the shadows._

_In the distant._

"_Kagome I'll be back for you"_

_-End of flashback_

The sun was now raising the light hitting her face showering her with the rays of light. The room is so peaceful she's looking at the window where the white curtains hang their being blown by the breeze. Kagome looks to her side she sees her sesshomaru still asleep his hand above his head. 'He looks so peaceful I just love to wake up to that his face is so perfect the way the light of the sun how it hits all the curves on his face' before she knows it she's blushing. She then slowly leans on sesshomaru's chest. This makes sesshomaru wake up.

"Oh I see you're awake," says kagome looking at sesshomaru. He simply gave a small grin. 'Man can he be serious but hey he so handsome' thought kagome to herself. Then sesshomaru stood up he was wearing a white kimono, he then stripped his kimono and started to change into his usual favorite armor. Kagome just plain blushed, sesshomaru saw her expression on her face and he said "what its not like you have seen me naked before". (A/N: hint, hint, hint, if you know what I mean).

"Where are you going? If I may ask" kagome asked sesshomaru.

"I'm off to do take of a matter, but do not worry for I shall return in two days, I apologized if I didn't mentioned it before" replied in his serious tone while he finished putting on his last garments.

"I'll be off, take care" said sesshomaru as left out the door and left the castle.

'Hum, I wonder where he's of to' pondered kagome, suddenly a burst through the door. It was non other than little rin running towards kagome into the bed where she sat down.

"Kagome-sama how are you this morning?"

"I'm very well thank you for asking, how about today we go out in the garden to play right after breakfast?"

"Ok Kagome-sama I cant wait I'll go get ready for breakfast 'kay" (A/N: At this point dearest is playing on my computer so sad sniff ::).

'The wind seems strange as though its telling me something bad is approaching, and to prepare for the worst' though kagome as she put her elbows on the window sill, she looked out the window at the peaceful view. The birds were singing so beautifully. Kagome sighed and closed the window; she went to get ready for breakfast.

Somewhere in the shadows of the trees inuyasha was observing kagome from a far he saw that she was closing the window. "Kagome, Kagome I'm coming for you" inuyasha said to himself

After breakfast kagome and rin went outside to go pick some flowers.

"Kagome-sama! Look, look at the pretty blue flower" rin came to give the blue flower to kagome.

"Oh rin-chan it's so lovely"

"Kagome……"someone whispered her name. Kagome look around she started to get frightened because she felt a presence.

"Rin how about you go put the flower somewhere in the castle" said kagome

"Ok but rin will come back" after rin said that she went inside the castle.

Kagome waited until rin went inside.

"Come out I know your there!" shouted kagome

"Looks like you have grown stronger kagome" said the person who jumped out of the tree.

"What do you want inuyasha!"

"Now, now is that anyway to treat an old friend"

"Inuyasha! Cut to the chase what do you want?!" kagome was getting frustrated with the hanyou in front of her.

"Its not what I want its more of a I'm here to retrieve something that belongs to me"

"You mean the jewel shards"

"No, not that, my dear kagome" said inuyasha as he was approaching kagome.

"Then what, there is nothing here that belongs to you" kagome stated. Inuyasha came closer backing her into a tree.

"Your wrong kagome you belo…" he was about to say.

"Kagome! Jaken said lunch is almost ready" rin came with a great smile. Inuyasha them embraced kagome and whispered something in her ear "I'll be back". He let go of kagome and jumped into the forest. Kagome was scared of inuyasha; she noticed inuyasha was not sane.

"Kagome-sama are you all right you look saws a ghost" said rin. (A/N: at this point Ranma ½ is playing on my computer its called "it's love" from the movie I love this song I keep replaying it, tee-hee).

"no I'm alright rin-chan, let's go inside after lunch I promise to pick more flowers wit you" kagome told the child.

Rin smiled and ran back to the castle. Kagome walked towards the castle wondering what could possibly inuyasha could be up to. She took one last look at the forest she knew he was waiting for her.

End of chapter 2

Sorry for not updating sooner so many things happening but now everything is settling down good thing finals are over. This is for fushigi yugi fans, I found out that Yu Watase is going to release the version of genbu not sure if its spelled that way for all those fans isn't that awesome. I'm so happy, looking forward for the next chapter

'Till then

Au Revoir

KagomeMiko2 -


End file.
